The Mailroom
by ManofManyHats
Summary: What other options were there? Phone calls were risky, text messages could kill you, the Internet was a no-go and Iris messages ain't cheap. Pen, paper and a pretty reliable postal service; that's all they had. So welcome to the Mailroom.
1. First of Many

**AN:** **Ah, the PJO fandom. Long time, no see. I am in the midst of my PJO-HOO re-read, and I thought this would be a nice way to test out the waters. Expect to see more from me, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Time Sent: Post-Lightning Thief_

 _Sent From: The Jackson Residence_

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

I can't find where I put my drachmas so I can't IM right now. Mom said I should write a letter. I've never written a letter before, so it took awhile to learn how to address it and everything. I think they tried to teach us how in school, but I never really listen.

It's kinda hard to get into the swing of school again after everything this summer but even with all the monsters and stuff, I think things have gotten better. Having Gabe gone definitely helps. No monsters yet. My new school, Merriweather Prep, is pretty cool too and I'm trying my best not to get kicked out this time. Met a guy named Tyson. He's a good guy, but he's a bit of a softie.

I hope things are going well with your dad. It took guts to try things again with him, I wanted you to know that. And I'm still holding you to your promise about hunting down Luke when camp starts up again.

If you IM Grover, tell him I say hi. If either of you find yourselves in New York, I'm always a doorbell away. Oh, and mom says hi.

Best Wishes,

 _Percy_

* * *

 _Lil' Percy sent the letter after three re-reads and one editing session with Sally. He knew that if there were any mistakes, Annabeth would send the letter back with underlines and footnotes, like an essay after his English teacher had corrected it. He sent it Monday morning. He checked the mailbox first thing Tuesday morning. Nothing. He looked again Wednesday. Nothing. He risked a peek on Thursday. Nothing. He'd almost convinced himself that the letter had gotten lost and to re-write the thing again, when a letter signed_ Annabeth Chase _arrived on Friday morning._


	2. Return of Sender

Time Sent: Pre everything. Sometime in the 1940's

Sent From: Hazel's house in Seward

Notes: Friends, we're going straight off the deep end.

* * *

Dear Sammy,

I should've written to you sooner, but a lot of things have happened since I left. We moved to Alaska, to a little place called Seward. It's a pretty place, with mountains on one side and the ocean on the other, but it's always so cold and it stays dark all day in winter.

I miss New Orleans. I never thought I'd say this, but I even miss the school, even the bullies and the teachers. At least over there I had daylight and music and horses and mother wasn't so… twisted. She scares me sometimes but I'm worried about her at the same time, if that makes sense. And I miss you a lot.

I'm sorry for disappearing. I'm sorry for letting you take that diamond that day. I'm a cursed person, Sammy, the diamond won't give you anything but misery so throw it away, please, if it hasn't gotten to you yet.

I don't know if this letter will reach you, you might have moved away by now without me knowing. I just wanted you to know that the picnic we had together at the horse stables that day was the happiest day of my life. Thank you for being my friend and sticking up for me and giving me memories to cherish, God knows how much I need them these days.

Yours Truly,  
 _Hazel Levesque_

* * *

 _The letter never did reach Sammy. The envelope was returned to the little shack in Seward, a few days after Hazel and Marie Levesque mysteriously disappeared. It was slipped under the doorway and laid there, where it's sender could easily find it when she and her friends stopped by the house to rest, more than 70 years later._


	3. Informal Formalities

Time Sent: Pre-Lost Hero, probably pre-Last Olympian too

Sent From: Sonoma

* * *

To Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata:

The excursion to Sonoma has been a delayed, yet ultimately successful endeavor. Bacchus has gifted us with a gracious amount of Imperial gold ornaments, which could easily be melted down for use at camp. He has also promised to bless the valley with a good fruit harvest this year.

In regards to the delay, that can be pinned on the wildness of the task. Tracking the wine god's lost leopard proved quite challenging, especially when you have to retrace the god's footsteps through his many revelries. Those I needed information from proved quite rowdy. And then, of course, the transport of the leopard was quite a test in itself.

However, success was eventually attained and Bacchus is quite pleased. Hopefully, he will aid us when we will surely need it in the upcoming confrontations. I will return by the week. Sonoma is elegant in its own way, but I've grown to miss the valley.

Regards,  
 _Jason Grace  
_ _Fifth Cohort Centurion  
_ _Twelfth Legion Fulminata_

* * *

 _With the high-stake missions and pressing time constraints characteristic of quests, writing reports back to the legion was not at all mandatory, especially not_ during _a quest. Jason had sent his in the hopes of giving Reyna one less thing to worry about and a bit of good news._

 _And indeed, she needed it, though nobody would ever be able to tell. Just a month ago, the legion's senior praetor was killed in a stand-off. Reyna was getting her first taste of leading alone, right as the Titan War took on a new sheen of reality. With Mount Othrys looming across the valley, she was glad to hear that someone she trusted would be by her side again. She had a feeling she and Jason would be working closely together in the future. During those hard weeks, watching the grapevines bloom in the Garden of Bacchus was one of her only joys._


	4. Before the Storm

Time Sent: Pre-Lost Hero

Sent From: Across the table in the Wilderness School Math class.

Note: written on sticky notes passed back and forth. They used front and back of course.

* * *

Hey, Piper, does Ms.J's mole look especially gross today, or is that just me?

 _Just you. That thing is always gross._

U sure?

 _I'm sure, now stop staring at it._

Wasn't staring. Just _observing._ How much longer till this class ends?

 _It's been barely ten minutes._

Are u serious? I feel like I've died twice already

 _Overreacting much?_

That's it. That's the end of the line, I just can't take it anymore. I'm quitting school and joining the circus.

 _Shut up. I want to actually learn something this class._

What for? You're rich, I'm joining the circus who has time for linear equations?

 _Shut up Leo._

Whatever. Your still paying for my penthouse right?

 _No. *Insert crude and vulgar drawing here*_

Fine I don't need u. I'll start up Uncle Leo's garage all on my own.

* * *

 _It is at this point where the previously mention Ms. J notices the passing of notes and promptly sentences the two to detention. She orders them to sit at opposite ends of the room, but a quick "You don't need to do that, ma'am" from Piper is enough to calm her._

* * *

She's worse than Aunt Rosa.

 _She's worse than Jane._

Think u could get us out of detention?

 _Remember what happened last time? I'd rather just serve time now than serve double if we get caught._

Right. K.

 _Bring lots of sticky notes. Play some tic tac toe maybe._

Bit of hangman too. Learn anything today?

 _Not a thing. My dad would be so disappointed. I blame that completely on you._

Hey, u choose your friends Beauty Queen.

* * *

 _In detention, they play three rounds or Tic-Tac-Toe, two rounds of hangman and a bit of paper football before they get bored and Leo starts pulling out machine parts. It takes one "It's fine, sir" from Piper to convince the teacher on duty, and the two serve the rest of their time battling Leo's guaranteed, five minute assembly robots. Final score 3-3._

 _The two likely would not have remembered the encounter, had Leo not found the notes folded up in one of his old shirt pockets. It opens up a number of previously Hera-skewed memories and for once it is Jason who finds himself the third-wheel. But once he hears more of their adventures, he thinks he's okay with that. They landed in detention a lot._


End file.
